Difícil de entender, fácil de sentir
by LadyPoisonus
Summary: Ginny, por accidente, besa a una persona, que tal vez, le haga cambiar sus gustos. Pero...¿será tan fácil seguir adelante? Todo no es tan bonito como te lo pintan el las películas, o sí...
1. Chapter 1

**1· Un beso**

Me desperté sobresaltada, hacía tiempo que no soñaba con el Basilisco. Con que Harry no llegaba a tiempo y yo terminaba muerta. Me senté sobre la cama, estaba sudando y me sentía pegajosa, me recogí mi rojiza melena en una cola alta. Aparté las sábanas de una patada y me levanté.

Era sábado, miré las demás camas, las demás aun estaban durmiendo. Aun era pronto, eran las cinco de la mañana.

Cogí ropa para cambiarme y fui al aseo para ducharme.

Cuando terminé de ducharme volví a la habitación, aun no se habían levantado. Me puse la túnica, cogí la varita y bajé al Gran Comedor, serían las ocho de la mañana.

En el Gran Comedor habían algunos alumnos de primer año y de segundo. En la mesa de los profesores estaban Hagrid, McGonagall y Dumbledore, los cuales hablaban entre ellos. Nick casi decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor, hablaba el solo, flotando encima de las mesas de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor.

Me senté y miré la comida por encima, no me decidía, no tenía mucha hambre, al final opté por comerme un bollo. Aun no había terminado de comerlo cuando se abrió la puerta y entraron, haciendo un gran jaleo Fred y George, seguidos de Luna, Ron, Hermione y Harry. Me quedé mirando al último hasta que me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

- ¡Hey, Ginny! ¿Qué haces tan pronto por aquí? Y tú sola –dijo Fred, el cual se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Dónde está tu noviete, Dean Thomas? –Esta vez fue George, que se sentó a mi otro lado.

- Dejadme en paz – me levanté y me senté al lado de Hermione- meteos en vuestros asuntos.

- Tú eres parte de nuestros asuntos –dijo Fred todo indignado, o eso intentaba.

- Eres nuestra hermanita pequeña, Ginny ¿o es que ya no nos quieres? –George puso cara de alarmado, como si fuera a llorar de un momento a otro.

- Déjalos, Ginny, no les hagas ni caso –Hermione me miró y después a la comida de delante- come un poco, anda.

- No me apetece, se me ha quitado el hambre, pero gracias –me levanté y me dirigí hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

- Hola Luna. Oye me voy a mi sala común, no me encuentro bien.

- Oh, de acuerdo, a lo mejor después nos vemos. Tal vez deberías haber desayunado algo. Que te mejores.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Al pasar al lado de Fred y George oí como "lloraban" y decían que les había dejado de querer su única hermana, y a Ron decirles que se callaran.

Entré en la sala común y me senté en un sillón que había frente al fuego, observando la chimenea, ahora apagada. No sé cuanto tiempo permanecí así, sin pensar en nada más que en Harry, en su pelo negro azabache cayendo sobre sus ojos verdes, pensando en como me había mirado al entrar en el Gran salón, ese cruce de miradas que solo había durado un segundo, pero que me había parecido una eternidad, como si me perdiera en él.

Entonces sentí que algo me tocaba en el hombro y me alejé de mi ensoñación tan rápido que fue como chocarme contra el suelo a demasiada velocidad. Me pegué tal susto que al levantarme del sillón, tan rápido, me resbalé y caí al suelo. Noté que una mano me cogía del brazo para ayudarme a levantarme. Sólo oía mi corazón latir a mil por hora y un zumbido de fondo que parecía la voz de alguien.

- ¡¿Ginny? ¿Ginny, estás bien? Soy yo, tranquila –no reconocía la voz, aunque mi corazón no sonaba tan fuerte.

- ¿Harry?

Estaba mareada y al intentar levantarme vi una boca y una mancha blanca que me pareció una cara, y no se si fue instinto o que fue, pero me acerqué y le besé. Al principio no hizo nada, pero a los pocos segundos reaccionó y me apartó la cara, alejándose para verme bien, y entonces vi una cara pálida con un poco de rubor en los mofletes mirándome con unos ojos como platos.

Me quedé en blanco, no era Harry, y si o hubiera sido... "¡yo tengo novio!" me dije a mi misma para mis adentros, pero esto era peor...

- ¡Hermione! Yo, yo...lo siento, no se en que estaba pensando me creía que eras... –intenté decir tantas cosasal mismo tiempo que no sabía que decía- te lo juro, yo no... ¿no pensarás que yo

- Ginny, tranquila, no pasa nada –me cortó- Cálmate, ¿quieres que vayamos a la enfermería? Si no te encuentras bien...

- No, es que he dormido mal, voy a subir ha acostarme.

- Te acompaño, vamos –me cogió de un brazo y de la cintura.

- ¿Dónde están los chicos? ¿sólo has venido tú? –por mi en realidad mejor...

- Sí, Ron prefería quedarse y me ha "mandado" a mi, porque soy una chica y eso –se encogió de hombros.

Entramos en la habitación de 4º curso y me quité la túnica. Hermione se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente y un "que te mejores". Me puse el pijama y me acosté. Por suerte sólo estaba yo, las demás se habían ido, y no volverían hasta tarde. Me tapé con la sábana e intenté no pensar en nada. No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero conseguí dormirme.

Al despertar, miré a mi alrededor, las camas seguían vacías, miré la hora, estarían comiendo, el estómago me rugió y no me lo pensé dos veces. Me vestí y bajé a comer.

Cuando entre en el Gran Salón, me dirigí donde estaban Ron, Harry y Hermione, pero un chico se puso en mi camino, le miré detenidamente, acercó su cara a la mía y me dio un beso, rápido, pero con sentimiento.

- ¡Woah! –era Fred que parecía no recordar lo de esa mañana- así se hace Dean.

- ¡Vamos, Ginny! –esta vez era George- demuéstrale que le quieres más que a nosotros –así que no se habían olvidado...

- ¡Dejarla ya! –Hermione se quejó.

- Ginny ¿te encuentras bien? –Luna se había acercado a nosotros. Estaba al lado de Dean- Hermione me había dicho que estabas durmiendo.

- ¡Silencio! –gritó la bruja rosada. Umbridge estaba en Hogwarts para expulsar a Dumbledore, o por lo menos a esa conclusión habíamos llegado últimamente. Venía del Ministerio.

Luna se fue a su sitio en la mesa de Ravenclaw, Dean se volvió a sentar donde estaba y yo me dirigí a un sitio vacío al lado de Ron y Harry.

* * *

><p>Bueno este es el prmer capítulo que subo... de mi primer fic ^^<p>

No prometo subir con mucha regularidad... pero lo intentaré.

Aparte de eso... tener compasión que soy novata, comentad y corregirme los fallos (y si hay algo bueno también) xD

Y nada espero que os guste, ¡gracias! (sobre todo a Eis Black)


	2. Chapter 2

**2· Nuevas sensaciones**

Esa tarde estuve con Dean en los jardines bajo un árbol, a la sombra y lejos de los demás.

Después de cenar me fui a la Sala Común. Al poco, empezó a entrar mucha gente y como me estaba agobiando y era tarde decidí subir a mi habitación. Sólo había una chica, en su cama, leyendo un libro.

- Hola –le dije al cerrar la puerta.

- Hola ¿te encuentras bien? Esta mañana había entrado y estabas durmiendo.

- Ah, no te preocupes, estoy bien.

Me puse el pijama y me acosté, al rato oí como dejaba el libro y se acostaba. Lo último que recuerdo es oír la puerta cuando entraron las demás.

Soñé que alguien entraba en la habitación, abría mi cortina y se tumbaba a mi lado, en la cama.

- ¿Quién es? –dije un poco asustada.

Pasó una mano por mi cintura y se acercó a mi la única respuesta que obtuve fue un shh... hasta que me volví a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté perezosamente. Aun con los ojos cerrados me tumbé boca arriba. Recordé el sueño que había tenido, parecía tan real...

- Mmm... –abrí los ojos de golpe y me giré hacia el lado de donde venía el sonido.

- ¡Hermione! –me llevé las manos a la boca al darme cuenta de que casi lo había gritado.

Sólo oí que una de las chicas se movía y después todo silencio.

- Hermione, Hermione –le susurré mientras le zarandeaba el brazo- ¡Hermione!

- ¿Qué? Déjame dormir un poco más –susurró, girándose y dándome la espalda- es domingo.

- ¡Hermione! –yo insistía. Al final se giró.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Qué hora es? –me miró alarmada.

- Hermione ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo... lo siento, Ginny... es que lo de ayer

- ¿Lo de ayer? Pero eso...

Le miré confusa, pensaba que lo había entendido, que sabía que era un accidente. No reaccioné ni expliqué lo del sábado. A demás... que estuviera en mi cama significaba que a ella le gustaba ¿no?. Estaba en blanco, no sabía que decir ni hacer.

Hermione se sentó igualando nuestras caras y me puso una mano en la mejilla.

- Shh... –el "shh" del sueño era de ella... el sueño, no lo había soñado, había pasado de verdad. No lo vi venir, no presentí ese beso que me dio.

Al principio fue tímido y delicado, pero al ver que no reaccionaba se separó y me miró, sus ojos marrones me contemplaban curiosos, encima de sus coloradas mejillas.

Y volvió a poner sus labios junto a los míos, esta vez convencida, abriéndose paso hasta llegar al interior de mi boca. No sabía que hacer. Porque, Merlín, ha decir verdad, me gustaba esa sensación, terminé dejándome llevar, sentía que mi corazón latía tan fuerte que terminaría estallando.

Hermione, con su mano libre me cogió de la cintura y me acercó a ella, mis manos revolotearon torpemente hasta llegar a su nuca. Mientras nuestras lenguas se enrollaban la una en la boca de la otra, como si libraran una batalla. Acerqué mi cuerpo más contra el suyo, de tal forma, que nuestros pechos encajaran, y sentíamos la una el corazón de la otra. Me alegró saber que su corazón también parecía un caballo desbocado. Rompimos el beso y cogimos aire. Torpemente nos tumbamos en la cama, Hermione se puso encima, su cabello caía en cascada hacia delante, oscureciendo su cara rojiza.

Nunca había pensado que me pudiesen gustar las chicas. Siempre había salido con chicos, nunca me había llamado la atención ninguna chica. Pero, ahora, tampoco diría que me gustan las chicas, simplemente me atrae Hermione.

Hermione sentada encima mía, con una mano se pasó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, "_¡Dios mío!_" tenía ganas de besarla de tenerla a mi lado, junto a mi.

Lentamente me fue desabrochando la camisa del pijama. No aguantaba estar así y la imité. Cuando íbamos por la mitad me cogió las manos, evitando que siguiera desabrochándole la camisa.

- Debería irme a mi habitación, tendremos problemas si nos encuentran así.

Hermione aun sujetaba mis manos entre las suyas, me miraba de tal forma que parecía que el tiempo se hubiera parado "_Muy típico de las películas_" pensé, y al instante siguiente mi mente pareció despertar de un sueño eterno..."_Pero, esto no puede estar pasando ¡Es Hermione! Y a mi me gustan los chicos!_"me dije a mi misma.

Aun sin soltarme las manos me las puso encima de la cabeza , una de sus manos pasó rozando desde mis manos, por todo mi brazo, pasando por mi costado y mi cintura, hasta que llegó a mi cadera la cual estaba al descubierto, ya que se me había subido la camisa y estaba desabrochada. Me subió la camisa por encima de la barriga casi de un tirón. Mi pulso volvió a acelerarse, descontroladamente, al igual que mi respiración.

Me pasó un dedo, haciendo círculos, por toda la barriga, poniéndome la carne de gallina y una especie de corriente eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Mis ojos estaban puestos en sus labios, los cuales, fueron bajando hacia mi barriga, cerré los ojos, pero cuando su lengua tocó mi piel, justo debajo del ombligo, los abrí y un mano me tapó la boca justo en el momento en el que, de algún lugar de mi garganta, salía un gemido.

Su lengua no paró, subió por toda la barriga hasta llegar a la camisa. Entonces levantó un poco la cabeza, liberó mis manos, las cuales la cogieron por la espalda y la nuca, con esta última atraje su cabeza hacia la mía y la besé desesperadamente, me dirigí hacia su cuello sin parar de darle besos y lametones, y mi otra mano recorrió toda su espalda hasta llegar al pantalón. Pasé mi mano por debajo , hasta llegar a su culo.

Giramos en la cama y me puse encima de ella retirando mi mano de su trasero, subí por su barriga, pasando por sus costillas hasta su pecho. Mi boca subió desde su cuello hasta su oreja y ella puso sus manos en mis muslos, soltando gemidos, casi inaudibles, empezó a besarme en el cuello.

- En ese caso será mejor que te vayas, porque dentro de poco se despertarán –le susurré en la oreja entre besos, lametones y mordiscos.

Ella no era la única que podía salirse con la suya, además, eso era lo correcto si no queríamos meternos en problemas, o por lo menos, no con Umbridge en Hogwarts. Aunque me daba rabia, no era el momento ni el lugar.

A desgana nos sentamos la una al lado de la otra y nos abrochamos los pijamas. Miramos que no se hubieran despertado y con cuidado Hermione salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta, cuidadosamente al salir.

Me levanté y me vestí, salí de la habitación y me senté en un sillón de la Sala Común.

Al poco tiempo de estar allí empezó a bajar la gente, entre ellos vi a Michael, que al darse cuenta de que estaba ahí me evitó. Decidí bajar a desayunar, me estaba entrando hambre. Justo cuando salí alguien gritó mi nombre.

- ¡Ginny! –era Dean.

Se acercó y me dio un beso. Fue una sensación extraña. Pero se suponía que era un secreto, y debería seguir siéndolo.

Bajamos las escaleras hasta el Gran Salón y nos sentamos, cada uno en nuestra mesa, Luna apareció cuando me estaba sentando, se acercó a mi dando saltitos.

- Buenos días Ginny, ¿qué tal estás? –se sentó a mi lado.

- Muy bien ¿y tú?

- Muy bien también, aunque con un poco de hambre, luego nos vemos –se levantó con una sonrisa y se fue hacia su mesa.

- Buenos días Ginny ¿podemos? –eran dos de mis compañeras.

- Claro, adelante.

Al poco entraron Neville, Harry, Ron y Hermione, seguidos por Fred y George. Miré a Hermione, que me devolvió la mirada, sonriendo y se sentaron a mi lado.

Se me hacía extraño estar con Hermione, como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero por lo menos no parecía que nadie pensara lo contrario, por lo que me relajé.

Después de desayunar me fui con Luna a dar una vuelta. Por la tarde Umbridge le confiscó unos experimentos a Fred y George. Lo que implicaba una nueva norma.

Dean y yo estuvimos en la biblioteca, mirando unos libros y después en el jardín. Al final, se hizo tarde y decidimos irnos.


End file.
